Regeneration: See what I have become
by blackcomet1224
Summary: RE1!AU: After a period of degeneration, Lisa went through a period of regeneration. Now she lives in the forest her thoughts becoming clearer. With her, mental regeneration came a mental focus and a will to save her parents and for vengeance.
1. Prologue: Journal

Prologue

Nov. 14, 1967

I feel dizzy after that shot they gave me. I don't see Mom. Where did they take her? She promised that we would escape together. Did she escape alone and leave me behind?

Nov. 15, 1967

I found Mom. We ate together. I was very happy.

But she was a fake. Not my real Mom. Same face but different inside.

Have to find Mom. Have to give face back to mother.

I got Mom's face back. Nobody can have my Mom except me. I attach her face to me so she doesn't go away. Because Mom sad when I meet her without her face.

Nov. 17, 19 7

from inside box, scent of mommy. maybe true mother there. stone box hard. It hurt. steel rope in the way. can't see mother becuz 4 stones.

19

dadddy atached first momm atached scond

iNside reD and sLimy whiTe and haRd

not true moM wheRe

dunno dadd found mum again

when atachd momMy she moved no more she screaming

why? Jst want to b with her

4

mom where?

head funny.

head hurts.

head foggy.

?

My head clearer.

Thinking less hard.

Remembering easier.

Writing easier.

Shackles still hurt.

?

Found journal. Took used pages out. stole from bad man sleeping on grass. Nearly saw by other bad men.

My head is clearer. I can think easier every day. I have easier time remembering things. Forget words less. Remember bad times. What bad men did. Did to mommy. Did to me.

Must make head clear. Focus. Tried to break shackles to make write easier. Make walk easier. Shackles too tough to break.

?

Must keep mind sharp. Sharp to save mommy.

My name is Lisa Trevor. My Mom is Jessica Trevor. My Dad is George Trevor. I was 14 years old.

1+1=2

2+2=4

4+4=8

4*4=16

?

My mind is becoming clearer. Thinking has become a lot easier. I can feel my thoughts becoming coherent. Been doing math and writing exercises I learned in school. Remembering became easier. Remember little of bad time all of it foggy except for pain caused by bad men in white coats and their needles that make thinking hard. Been gathering food and wood from the forest for the cold time. Need to store food. Need to start exercises.

20+5*2=50

5*5+5=30

10*10-10=90

?

Been I guess months since a journal entry not covered in math and writing exercises. Been reading books I stole that the badmen in white coats bring with them to the courtyard used my tentacles to snatch them to avoid being seen. I remember when mom and dad used to read to me before the bad men took me and mommy. I miss those times. I miss mom and dad. The bad men still have them. I must save them. But my head is too foggy. I need to wait until my mind becomes clear enough to think straight. Clear enough to plan.

?

I found a mirror left behind by a woman in a white coat. I decided to remove the faces I took from the imposters sent by the bad men. I needed to see my real face. I broke the mirror.

No skin.

Sharp teeth.

Decayed hair.

My name is Lisa Trevors.

I am a monster.

They made me into a monster.

Did they turn Mom and Dad into monsters?

?

Had a nightmare about the badmen in white coats and the needles. I couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to gather more firewood and food to clear my thoughts of the bad times and to put in storage for when I rescue mom and dad. We will need food and wood while we hide from the bad men. Will do exercises later.

?

Found a tunnel under my home. Went down the ladder and explored. I nearly got lost and was almost killed by traps. Bad men with guns also in caves as well. I must be careful, but good news I found new ways to spy on bad men.

?

Somethings wrong. Went out to gather food from the forest when I smelled a familiar scent in air, then was attacked by dogs. Killed them, but they were all wrong. Decayed and their scent was like mine. What's happening, what bad men are doing?

?

Went to spy on bad men, something is wrong with them. They are sick, decaying and starting to smell similar to me. I am afraid, bad men are becoming monsters like me. Mom and Dad are in trouble. Must start the plan early. Caves also became too dangerous to use monsters roam down there. And many ways to the mansion are blocked.

?

This will probably be my last journal entry. The bad men are turning into monsters like me. What happened to me is happening them. They are eating bad men who aren't monsters. Some of them turned red and became stronger, vicious. Bad, very bad must gather food and wood, and watch the mansion for a little while longer before starting the plan. Don't worry mom, dad, your daughter is coming. Bad men wanted a monster they will get a monster.


	2. Chapter 1: Lisa

_**(A/N This chapter is set sometime in the middle of Resident Evil 1 after gaining access to the courtyard with Richard being saved with the serum. It will be a mixture of Jill and Chris playthroughs.)**_

_**Chapter 1: Lisa**_

"This place is needlessly complicated and confusing," said Jill as she grabbed the magnum (a variant of the Colt Python by the look of it) out of the stone holding that revealed itself at the gravestone base after she solved the crests puzzle. She opened the cylinder checking if it was loaded. There were six bullets in the cylinder. She gonna have to be selective with her targets when using this. She then turned towards her partner Chris Redfield who was watching the pathway while she was solving the puzzle. She and Chris were investigating the main garden looking for anything that could help explore the rest of the mansion. After finding out that both of the only two pathways were dead ends. One ended with a broken elevator, and the other lead to a water pool with a mechanism that looks like the controls that open the floodgates to drain the pool, but the crank was missing. So that the left the two with the only option of backtracking back to the garden supply shed and see where the side door led to. They followed the muddy dirt path only to receive a radio transmission from Captain Wesker warning anyone about a monster in chains and to stay away from the forest. Unfortunately, the radio was broken only able to receive incoming transmissions. Figuring that Wesker was in trouble and with every other area inaccessible for one reason or another. It was decided to continue to dredge forward from one nightmare into another.

It was decided immediately that splitting up would be a bad idea and that sticking together would be the best option in the current situation. With God knows what abomination the people here created lurking in the forest. It was best to take advantage of safety in numbers leaving Richard behind with Rebecca, so she could watch over him as he recovers from the effects of the snake poison. Honestly, Jill and Chris thinking back wondered why the team split up in the first place, the minute the zombie appeared should have squashed the idea. That and also this whole scenario was like it was taken straight out of a horror movie which made splitting up an even worse idea.

"I know what you mean, but then again that's the whole point considering what the Umbrella scientists here were working on. All the booby traps and puzzle makes sense. Keep unwanted guests from finding out the truth one way or another, while only those who work here know how to avoid them. They even hired the best for the task. That poor man." Said, Chris, as he checked the ammunition in his pistol.

"_George Trevor," _ Jill thought to herself, the famous architect and one of the founders of Trevor and Chamberlain constructions, designer of the Spencer mansion, infamous for his love of booby traps and puzzles, and the victim of the owner's need to keep the mansion's purpose secret if his diary found in the bar is anything to go by. George Trevor was a bit of a local legend, it was well known that he and his family disappeared shortly after the completion of the 'rumored mansion retreat located in the mountains' he was hired to design the mansion by Oswell Spencer, one of the founders of Umbrella. The official story was they simply got lost hiking while staying at the completed mansion with Mr. Spencer afterward spending top dollar on search parties trying to find them, but their bodies were never found. There were some gossips that George Trevor went mad and killed his family then himself, but based on recent discoveries it was very likely far from the case and the real story far more sinister. Jill thoughts went towards what likely happened to the poor man's family.

Jill threw such musings out of her head, right now she needs to remain focused. She holstered her magnum. "Let's move on before something pops up and tries to rip our faces off."

Chris chuckled. "Couldn't agree more," Chris looked around uneasily at the crows resting the fence. "I don't like the look of these crows."

Jill nodded and moved on along with her partner. The crows put her on edge as with that beady eyes constantly staring as if waiting for something to cause them to swoop down and pick at their flesh. They followed the spine of the T-shaped path to the end then turned right before stopping at the rusted gate that by the look of the other side leads to the forest. Where the 'Monster in chains' was according to the warning from Wesker.

Jill unholstered her magnum. "Well ready to do this?"

"Yeah," Chris responded as he holstered his pistol and unholstered the shotgun from the side of the backpack he found in the mansion. Jill also found one, it made carrying extra items easier. "I will take point."

The gate from who knows how long of disrepair let out a loud 'CREEEEK' as Chris opened it. Chris went through first sweeping the area with his shotgun. Jill followed doing the same with her magnum closing the gate as she went through it. They only took a few steps before they a loud moan and the sound of metal grinding against dirt in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" said Jill.

Chris continues to sweep the area with his shotgun pointing it from side to side. "Yeah, and I don't like it. Looks like we are going have to be extra sharp, well more than we were for the last few hours." he amended.

Jil merely nodded, and the two continue down the picketed fence lined path the sound of dead leaves crunching and mud splattering accompany their every step. The sounds of the wind rustling the leaves on the tree branches and the chirping of crickets plus the occasional and familiar howl of a dog kept them company. The two continue down the path keeping an eye on their surroundings for any sign of any members from Alpha and Bravo, or the monster. The two more than tense than they have been when they were inside the mansion at least the close quarters and narrow hallways provide little hiding spaces and less missed shots, but on this path surrounded by forest was another story, anything could be lurking and hiding in the shadows or behind trees. Or more worryingly something was smart enough to purposely do so. After a few minutes of walking the path started to bend left until they came upon a statue of an old man in a robe standing as if watching you from the darkness. The pair inspected the statue to make sure it wasn't part of some convoluted puzzle finding nothing unusual about it, but still making a note about it just in case. You never know with this place, even a mundane thing could be hiding some sort of secret. Moving on from the statue the path bent right allowing them to see something in the distance down the trail. It was light. Chris followed by Jill continued up the path reaching a small curved flight of stairs until they reached flat ground revealing that the light was coming from the porch of an old cabin that was clearly neglected. Its coat of paint long since peeled away, its wooden body showing signs of rot. Yet, it shows signs of being inhabited the garden of green herbs growing by the entrance and the light coming from the window is the most visible sign.

"Looks like someone is still inside, possibly a survivor," commented Chris.

Jill narrowed her eyes in contemplation. " The question is whether whoever is living here is still alive or…."

Chris nodded. "Let us check it out. I will take point," he said.

Jill nodded. "I will watch your six."

The two went up the small set of stairs to the cabins front door. Chris in front and Jill watching his back. With a 'creek' Chris opened the door and went inside looking left then right with his shotgun, Jill waited outside ready to support him if something tries to get the jump on him. He gave the all clear sign going deeper into the cabin with Jill going inside following him. They entered a short hallway and at the end on its left was a doorway and a ray of light coming out going the hall with the sound of wood creaking under their feet, and the scent of staleness and decay to accompanying them. The hallway itself was dark with the light from the moon and the doorway at the end of the hall to light their way. There was enough light to make out specific details such as the spiderwebs that cover the place, old and rotted gardening tools and a bag of rotted vegetables hanging from the wall. As they got closer, Chris and Jill could hear the familiar sound of fire crackling as it burns wood.

Once they reached the doorway, Chris followed by Jill entered the room sweeping the room left then right. The room was filthy with dust and the stench of mildew in the air. It would take a restoration team to fix this place up, but it showed signs of a cleaning attempt likely by the owner to make this place livable. There were spider webs everywhere, Boxes neatly stacked against the wall and an old sack in front of the fireplace acting as a rug.

"Clear," said Chris. He then looked around the room. "Looks like nobody's home." Chris then walked towards the room 's fireplace. "This firewood looks fresh, whoever made this left probably not too long ago." he then turns towards Jill. "The owner must be still nearby. I think we should wait around for a little bit and see if anyone would come back. Maybe he or she would shed some light on the monster in the woods."

Jill nodded. "We should also look around and see if there anything that could be of use."

"Good plan, this place isn't too big, so splitting up shouldn't be a problem. I will look around here. Jill how about you go check out the back." Chris suggested.

"Alright," she said before walking towards a small stairway that leads up to the backroom. Before going up the stairs, she noticed something hanging from the shelf lining the wall by the stairway. She got closer and examined them to discover they were old bandages covered in brown stains. "_Could these brown spots be blood?" _she thought.

"Chris, come and look at this!" said Jill.

Chris hurried over to Jill. "What did you find?"

Jill lifted the bandages showing them to Chris. " I think its blood, but the color is off."

"It could be the owners, but then that means he or she might not be human anymore." Chris surmised. "If only we could bring Rebecca along then she could probably give us a more accurate answer."

"I will explore the back room, and let you know what I find." Said, Jill, as she went up the stairs.

"Alright, I will continue to search out here and keep watch," responded Chris.

Jill stopped nodded towards Chris before continuing her way up the stairs and into the next room raising her pistol. Looking left then right Jill lowered her gun and took in the details of the room. It was a small makeshift bedroom the door that was a wooden door on the ground that looked like it was knocked off its hinge and there was a bit of trash scattered all over the floor. On the left side of the was an old crude bed covered in a tattered blanket and an old boot, the bed looks like it hasn't been used in a while and a window that gave a clear view of the door that leads outside. At the end of the room was another doorway that seems to lead to a back room, but what caught Jill interest was on the right side of the room. On the right side was a small wooden table being used as a makeshift desk. On it was a lite oil lamp, a typewriter missing an ink ribbon and look like it hasn't been used for a long time, a few pencils and pens, but what caught Jill attention were the stacks of paper neatly compiled standing by a black book with the Umbrella logo on the front in the center.

"What's this," she said as she holstered her gun and walked over to the makeshift desk. She picked up the small stack of papers and looked over the first sheet. "These are just simple math equations." Jill turned to the second sheet; it was the same as the first covered with math equations some more complex than others, but never over early high school/ late middle school level. It same for the fourth sheet, but things change with the fifth sheet for instead of equations it had writing exercises written on it were simple rhymes, and sentences and the next few pages were the same except the sentences and verses became more complicated with math equations thrown in. Jill was confused, why would anyone do such simple exercises? What was the point?

Jill put the papers down, then picked up the book that clearly seen better days with its spine being a little worn and scratches and dents on the hardcover. "Maybe this would shed some light," she said as she opened the book, something fell out onto the table. Jill looked down and picked up the object, it was a photo. An old one at that like the ones from the 1950s-1960s that seemed like it was torn to pieces from wear and tear only to be put back together by what looks like a thin layer of glue placed on the torn areas. The photo was a little faded, and a large piece of the picture was missing. It was likely the father was on the missing piece assuming the arm that was on the torn border belonged to him, but it was still easy to see the detail of the happy family in the rest of the photo. It was a picture of a mother and her daughter smiling like a big happy family. Jill couldn't help but smile to herself. The photo reminded her of her childhood when she, her mother and father would take a family photo every year. Now the question was who the people were in the photo? One of the employee's family? A picture of one of the employees and her daughter? Jill turned over the photo to see if there was anything written on the back. And she was right there something written, it looked like a journal despite the size and slight sloppiness of the handwriting it was still readable. She began to read the oldest entry.

_Nov. 14, 1967_

_I feel dizzy after that shot they gave me. I don't see Mom. Where did they take her? She promised that we would escape together. Did she escape alone and leave me behind?_

Jill suddenly felt sick to her stomach as a sneaking suspension crept into her mind. This must have been a photo of one of the victims of this damn place experiments, and this must be her journal. Jill kept reading preparing for the worst to come._Nov. 15, 1967I found Mom. We ate together. I was very she was a fake. Not my real Mom. Same face but different to find Mom. Have to give face back to mother.I got Mom's face back. Nobody can have my Mom except me. I attach her face to me, so she doesn't go away. Because Mom sad when I meet her without her face._

"_Did they try to replace this girl's mother? Why? LIkely to keep her cooperative." _she thought.__

_Nov. 17, 19 7_

_from inside box, scent of mommy. maybe true mother there. stone box hard. It hurt. steel rope in the way. can't see mother becuz 4 stones._

"_Steel rope? "Stone box? What could that mean?"_

_19_

_dadddy atached first momm atached scond_

_iNside reD and sLimy whiTe and haRd_

_not true moM wheRe_

_dunno dadd found mum again_

_when atachd momMy she moved no more she screamingwhy? Jst want to b with her._At this point, Jill was filled with a mixture of grief, pity, and rage at what she just read her knuckles turning white as she clenched the corner of the photo. It was clear that the experiments that were performed on the girl were taking a toll on her mind, and she couldn't even imagine what toll it took on her body. Why would anyone do this to a fellow human being!? Why!? She was angry at Umbrella, and feel like she could punch down a million of the red zombies just to get her hands on the ones responsible for this! And that doesn't even take into account once Chris read this. It this was his little sister in this situation…. Jill shuddered at the thought of Chris's reaction. As she read on the entries became more simple and less coherent, signs of even further mental degradation.

_4_

_mom where?_

_head funny._

_head hurts._

_head foggy._

_?_

_My head clearer._

_Thinking less hard._

_Remembering easier._

_Writing easier._

_Shackles still hurt._

The last two entries got Jill curious. What did she mean by 'thinking less hard' and 'head clearer'? Could it be that she was regaining some intelligence? Jill looked at the book in her other hand.

"Maybe this will provide some answers," she whispered as she opened the book. Turns out it was a journal. She read the first entry and was surprised by what she found.

_?_

_Found journal. Took used pages out. stole from a bad man sleeping on the grass. Nearly saw by other bad men._

_My head is clearer. I can think easier every day. I have easier time remembering things. Forget words less. Remember bad times. What bad men did. Did to mommy. Did to me. _

_Must make head clear. Focus. Tried to break shackles to make write easier. Make walk easier. Shackles too tough to break._

"So she did regain some of her intelligence, at least some of the things those bastards did to her wasn't permanent." Jill turned the page. The next entry made her blood run cold.

_?_

_Must keep mind sharp. Sharp to save mommy._

_My name is Lisa Trevor. My Mom is Jessica Trevor. My Dad is George Trevor. I was 14 years old._

_1+1=2_

_2+2=4_

_4+4=8_

_4*4=16_

She nearly dropped the book right there. The one living here and the girl in the photo were Lisa Trevor. The daughter of the one who designed the mansion and apparently her and her mother was made into guinea pigs by Umbrella. The exercises now made sense, she was regaining her intelligence, so she was likely trying to keep her mind sharp in fear of losing it. Jill needed to read more, so she turned the page.

_?_

_My mind is becoming clearer. Thinking has become a lot easier. I can feel my thoughts becoming coherent. Been doing math and writing exercises I learned in school. Remembering became easier. Remember little of bad time all of it foggy except for pain caused by bad men in white coats and their needles that make thinking hard. Been gathering food and wood from the forest for the cold time. Need to store food. Need to start exercises._

_20+5*2=50_

_5*5+5=30_

_10*10-10=90_

"_Store food?" _thought Jill as she turned to the next page. Turns out the next few pages were nothing, but math and writing exercises. Jill kept skipping pages until she found another entry. She read the entries one after another non-stop.

_?_

_Been I guess months since a journal entry not covered in math and writing exercises. Been reading books I stole that the badmen in white coats bring with them to the courtyard used my tentacles to snatch them to avoid being seen. I remember when mom and dad used to read to me before the bad men took me and mommy. I miss those times. I miss mom and dad. The bad men still have them. I must save them. But my head is too foggy. I need to wait until my mind becomes clear enough to think straight. Clear enough to plan. _

_?_

_I found a mirror left behind by a woman in a white coat. I decided to remove the faces I took from the imposters sent by the bad men. I needed to see my real face. I broke the mirror._

_No skin._

_Sharp teeth._

_Decayed hair._

_My name is Lisa Trevors._

_I am a monster._

_They made me into a monster._

_Did they turn Mom and Dad into monsters?_

_?_

_Had a nightmare about the badmen in white coats and the needles. I couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to gather more firewood and food to clear my thoughts of the bad times and to put in storage for when I rescue mom and dad. We will need food and wood while we hide from the bad men. Will do exercises later._

_?_

_Found a tunnel under my home. Went down the ladder and explored. I nearly got lost and was almost killed by traps. Bad men with guns also in caves as well. I must be careful, but good news I found new ways to spy on bad men._

_?_

_Somethings wrong. Went out to gather food from the forest when I smelled a familiar scent in air, then was attacked by dogs. Killed them, but they were all wrong. Decayed and their scent was like mine. What's happening, what bad men are doing?_

_?_

_Went to spy on bad men, something is wrong with them. They are sick, decaying and starting to smell similar to me. I am afraid, bad men are becoming monsters like me. Mom and Dad are in trouble. Must start the plan early. Caves also became too dangerous to use monsters roam down there. And many ways to the mansion are blocked._

_?_

_This will probably be my last journal entry. The bad men are turning into monsters like me. What happened to me is happening them. They are eating bad men who aren't monsters. Bad, very bad must gather food and wood, and watch the mansion for a couple more days before starting the plan. Don't worry mom, dad, your daughter is coming. Bad men wanted a monster they will get a monster._

Fortunately, the rest of the journal was blank, so she closed it. Jill didn't know if she could read anymore without breaking something. She has seen and learn many things, it came with being STARRS there were many sick fucks out there that require such an organization, so not many things could cause such a reaction from her, but tonight topped the metaphorically demented cake. Zombies, monsters, the last accounts of the people here as they succumb to the virus they were experimenting with here, and now this an innocent man's family was experimented on because the owner of Umbrella wanted to get rid of any loose ends. No words could describe the amount of disgust and rage she felt. Jill calmed herself down and mentally sorted through everything she learned narrowing it down to a few critical points. First, this cabin is likely the home of Lisa Trevor after she somehow escaped at an unknown time and the poor girl believes her parents are alive want to save them. Even coming up with some sort of plan for a rescue attempt. Second, She seemed to went through a period of mental degeneration and regeneration, so she likely still intelligent, but her sanity is another question living here all alone combined with what she went through definitely took a toll on her mind. Third, in her journals, she mentioned something about caves and monsters in the caves, she had to show, Chris.

"Chris, I found something!" she called out.

The sound of footsteps could be heard before Chris entered the makeshift bedroom holding a folded piece of paper that seen better days.

"What did you find?" asked Jill looking at the piece of paper he was holding.

"I found a map of the courtyard, and I found out something interesting," said Chris as he handed the folded paper to Jill.

Jill took the map and unfolded it. Just like Chris said it was a map of the courtyard and she immediately saw what he was referring to. On the other side of the water pool, they couldn't cross was an elevator that leads to a lower level and into a 'falls area' according to the map. There weren't many other details, but on the lower right corner of the falls area map was an elevator marking and at the end of the zigzagged path by the falls area was the writing 'Dormitory entrance'. But what caught her eye was the fountain that didn't seem to connect with the rest of the courtyard.

"You think this fountain and dormitory might have something that could help us get out of here?" asked Jill handing back the map.

Chris nodded. "Yup, I think the dormitory would be our best bet since we know where to start on how to get there and besides we can't access the rest of the mansion. If we could find a way to cross the water pool." he folded the map and put it in a pocket on his vest. "So, what did you find."

Jill hesitated for a moment making a face she rarely makes, a disturbed one. She looked at the journal in her hand then she handed Chris the journal. "Don't break something; honestly I wouldn't blame you."

Chris face harden. "What did you find, Jill?"

"Its a journal of one of the victims of this damn place. It belonged to Lisa Trevor, and if the journal if anything to go by she is still likely still alive." Jill explained with a hint of anger.

Chris' eyes widen in surprise. "What? The daughter of the architect of this place could be still alive? That can't be possible." Chris lowered his head and placed a finger under his chin in thought. "Then again that would explain the fire, the garden, and the bandages. If she was lucky enough to still be alive and sane, then we have to find her. She might be able to help us and plus we can save her from this place.

Jill nodded in agreement. "She could be here any minute, so we should wait a little longer just in case she comes back. Meanwhile, I think we should keep exploring the rest of the cabin. I will take a look in the backroom." said Jill pointing at the doorway behind her.

"Alright, I will stand guard here, and do some reading. How bad is it?" asked Chris.

"Bad," Jill said merely.

"I see, well go on ahead I will do my part here," said Chris as he started reading the journal beginning with the photo.

Jill turned around, unholstered her weapon and went through the doorway into a small hallway looking right then left. On the left end was a storage box, and the right end was another doorway. She turned left and opened the storage box, inside were some medical herbs, medkits, and some canned food. Jill made a mental note to dig deeper into the box later. She continued down the rest of the hall until the wooden floor with a doorway on top of a small ledge that leads into another small hallway, but this time with a dirt floor. Jill jumped down and followed the hall to the end. At the end of the hallway was a wooden board that seems to be covering some sort of hole and on top was a z-shaped piece of metal with a handle. Jill picked up the piece of metal and inspected it and noticed that on the other end away from the handle was a square shaped key. That look like it could fit in the square-shaped hole on the water pool crank.

Jill smirked. "Looks like I found our way across the water pool," she said placing the crank inside her backpack. She then looked down at the board. "Looks like its covering a hole, possibly leading to the tunnels Lisa mentioned in her journal." Jill bent down and tried to lift it with no avail. She stood back up to catch her breath. "I can't lift this, then again if what Lisa said in her journal was true and the tunnels are infested with monsters-" when she said that she remembered another part of the journal that made something click. '_My name is Lisa Trevors. I am a monster. They made me into a monster.' _With her emotions running high when she read the journal she didn't put two and two together. That the monster in the woods was Lisa Trevor. She had to tell Chris and warn him to avoid possible misunderstandings. Jill turned around and ran towards to where she came climbing back up the ledge and when she got up to the top she heard the sound of an unoiled door opening and of metal dragging against wood.

**(Sometime before…)**

Lisa made her way down the path to her cabin, it wasn't too far, it was within eye view. She walked with a steady pace, her shackle's weight causing her arms to sway side to side and forcing her to walk with an awkward stance. Her arms were covered in her blood from what once was open wounds. Wounds caused by her recent encounter, while she was out in the woods looking for more healing herbs for her rescue attempt when she smelled an unfamiliar yet at the same time familiar scent. She followed the scent until she came upon a sight that surprised her, there were people here. Not monsters, but people that didn't smell of rot and decay. She continued to watch them remaining hidden behind a tree as they talked to each other. They didn't wear the clothing that the badmen with guns wear or the red and white symbol they had on their sleeves instead they three stars. Lisa entertained the thought that maybe they were here to rescue her and her family. Mom always told her throughout the bad times that help will come. Needing to get a closer look, she snuck closer and as she got closer, she could hear parts of their conversation something about 'evidence' and 'rest of the team.' She only got a good look of one of their faces, and the one she saw froze her in her tracks, he had blond hair combed back and wore shades his emotionless face. There something familiar about him and his scent that she didn't like. Something about him reminded her of the bad place, the reason why was in the back of her mind, she could feel it. But she couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew she needed to get away from him. She stepped back and carelessly stepped on a twig. The one with the shades spotted her and moved the one he was talking to out of the way and shot her.

She was hit a few times knocking her to the ground, but she got back up and ran until she made it back to the path to her cabin, her home. Her wounds healed along the way. She needed to rethink another way about approaching them and ask them for help. They didn't dress like the bad people, but the one with the shades… She didn't like him, no it was more than that she was scared of him. Lisa walked up the small flight of stairs to the cabin door she opened the door and went inside that's when she noticed something about the air. There a- no two unfamiliar scents similar to the ones she smelt before, but different. There were intruders in her home, are they with the with two she saw earlier. She would get answers once she makes sure they weren't with the badmen. She looked through the hall window that also act as her makeshift bedroom window, she someone was instead reading something likely the journal she left out. Putting aside her feelings on the breach of privacy she went down the hall the sound the chain around her ankle being dragged across the wooden floor. She made it to the end of the hall and into the living room as she made her way to her temporary bedroom she notices some of her stuff was moved around from their usual spot. The intruders were searching through her things, and her map was missing, they must have taken her map. Hopefully, they didn't move the board that blocks the way to her man room. She walked up the platform stairs that lead up to her room, she stopped at the edge of her room door right around the corner out of sight, when she heard footsteps and smelt one of the unfamiliar scents. The intruder was close and getting closer, Lisa raised her arms in such a way that when the intruder comes out, she would hit them with her hands and not with her shackles to avoid killing whoever it was. The intruder stepped through the doorway with a gun, and before he could turn around and see her, Lisa hit him on the head. The intruder fell to the ground on all fours before finally collapsing. He was unconscious.

"CHRIS!" yelled a voice distinctly female.

Lisa heard the sound of footsteps being made in quick succession, Lisa remained at the edge of the doorway out of sight another intruder came through the door. Like with the male intruder the minute she saw the woman Lisa hit her with just enough force to knock her out. The woman stumbled for a second before collapsing. Lisa looked over them and saw they were still breathing.

Knowing they could wake up any second, she grabbed them both by the collar and with little effort pulled the both of them down the steps and in the middle of the den in front of the fireplace. Lisa looked around the room for some rope to tie them up with before they wake up, she found some old cloths and rags. Settling for what she found, she set the two up against each other back taking off their backpacks and putting them to the side and tied their hands together behind their back binding them together in the process. She also did the same to their legs. It took a minute due to the shackles binding her hands together, but once everything was set, and double checked she took the time to inspect her 'guests.' They both dressed similarly to the people she saw in the woods, The man had short black hair and wore a brown vest with may pockets with a light gray shirt underneath with pants that had many pockets and black boots. The woman had scarlet red hair and was similarly dressed except she wore giant shoulder pads instead of a vest over her shirt and a soft round hat on her head.

Lisa walked around them to their left side and saw the same three-star symbols as the people in the forest stitched on their shirts left sleeves, Lisa took a closer look at the patches and read the writing written in them. '_S.T.A.R.S Racoon Police Dep.' _Lisa's heart skipped a beat, they were police officers. After waiting for so long help finally came like mom said it would, and best of all they can help her rescue her parents. But then why did the one with the shades attacked uneasy feeling ran through as she remembered him. He probably thought she was like the other monsters. Lisa raised her bound hands and touched her fleshy mask remembering what she really looked like underneath it. The monstrous face underneath, the face the badmen gave her with their needles. Then another thought came to her what if these people are with the badmen? What if this was a trick? Before Lisa could continue with her train of thought, she heard the sound groaning and stirring coming from the intruders. Looks like she was going to get answers, she stepped back to not be immediately noticeable so they won't notice her right away and avoid surprising them too much so there won't be a similar repeat of what happened in the forest.

Jill's head pounded with pain, she felt like she drunk a barrel of alcohol the night before and is now suffering the hangover. "What happened?" she mumbled trying to rub her head only to realize she couldn't move her arms or legs. She opened her eyes and saw her legs were bound together and her hands tied behind her back. She then immediately remembered what happened, Jill was going tell Chris about what she found and her theory about Lisa when she heard a door open on the way, and when she got to him, he was on the ground not moving. She ran to him only to be hit by something or someone and then blackness. The STARS member turned her head and saw she was tied to her partner Chris who was still struggling to wake from his state of unconsciousness. She noticed that they were tied in front of the fireplace.

"Chris," said Jill hitting her back against his. "Come on, Chris, wake up."

Chris lifted his head and shook it. "Jill…."

"Chris, what happened?"

Chris groaned. "I heard the door open and the sound of metal being dragged, so I went to check it out, and next thing I know something hit me, and I guess it knocked me out." Chris tried to move his bound feet and hands. "And tied us up. Same with you I take it?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah, and I think I know who did it. I think it was Lis-"

"You're awake." said a feminine voice that had a rasp like it wasn't used very much. Accompanying it was the sound of metal being dragged against wood.

Jil and Chris turned their heads towards the source and located on the other side of the den was a disturbing sight to the two. Coming towards them was a woman, but she was wrong, deformed. Her whole body was all wrong, uneven, her limbs were too long and stringy especially her arms making her shackle bound hands looked oversized that combined with her hunchback gave her an orangutan-like appearance, her skin was a sickly grayish white covered in gunk and other grime. Her left arm was covered with unsettling black veins, her feet were bare and covered in gunk and callus with shackles around the ankles with her left one still dragging along its broken chain. She wore a tattered, dingy and grime covered hospital gown that should have been thrown out long, long, long, long ago, there was a hole in it that show her protruding ribs like she wasn't eating well for a long time. Her long hair was a pale grey, but her most disturbing feature was the mask made from what looked like stitched together faces, at that moment Jill remembered the journal entry about Lisa's mother's face Lisa must have taken the faces of the imposters sewed them together so she can give them back to her mother. The mask covered her face entirely leaving only a small portion of her face uncovered showing skinless muscle, lipless mouth revealing sharp teeth and an uncanny bloodshot eye. And within that eye, Jill saw something there was caution and distrust, but there was also hope. She knew who this disfigured figure was.

"_My god. Lisa, what have they done to you." _thought Jill.

"What the…" said Chris surprised likely because one of the monsters of this demented place is actually talking to them.

Lisa stopped right in front of them studying them with her uncanny eye. The stench of rot and decay radiated off her. Jill would have gagged if she wasn't used to such a stench after fighting decaying zombies the last few hours. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my home? Are you with the badmen?"

"Bad me- No, we aren't with Umbrella," said Chris.

Lisa tilted her head. Remembering that 'umbrella' was written on some of the badmen clothes. "You're not with the badmen?"

Jill looked at Lisa straight in the eye. "No, My name is Jill, and this is my partner Chris. We are with S.T.A.R.S, Special Tactics and Rescue Service, and we work with Racoon City's Police Department."

"Our badges are attached to our belts," added Chris.

Lisa walked closer to the two, Jill flinched as Lisa got close and grabbed her badge from her belt then Chris's. She opened both badges flaps with some difficulty and saw the badges and identification cards inside. She looked at them the distrust gone and with hope. "You finally came. Help finally came!" she said on the verge of crying.

Jill felt conflicted she didn't want to correct her after seeing her reaction to her thinkings her hopes of rescue was realized, but she needed to earn her trust and lying wasn't going to help. Jill looked at her partner giving the signal to let her do the talking, Chris nodded in response.

"Lisa-" Jill started.

Lisa instantly turned her head towards Jill coming face to face. Her breath almost making Jill gagged. "How do you know my name?" she asked accusingly.

"My partner and I read your journal. We were trying to figure out who lived here," she said quietly.

Lisa paused for a moment likely mulling over Jill's answer. "I… see… I don't like it that you read through my journal, but I understand."

Seeing that Lisa wasn't going to continue Jill spoke. "Lisa, we didn't come here to exactly rescue you-"

"What?" Lisa said quietly.

"We came here originally to look for our missing teammates. Originally they were here to investigate the cannibalistic murders that been happening in the forest, but they disappeared, and we were sent to find them and investigate ourselves, but we were attacked by infected dogs and forced to take refuge in the mansion and investigate further from there, and since then we were barely surviving."

"So you're only here to rescue your teammates?" asked Lisa sadly.

Chris spoke up. "Part of our mission is to also rescue any survivors, so by proxy, we are here to get you out of here as well."

Hope reignited in Lisa's eye. "So will you help me rescue my mom and dad from the badmen. They have them trapped in the bad place. Please, you have to help me get them out." she pleaded.

Chris and Jill looked at each other conflicted. They didn't want to tell her that her parents were likely dead or worse. They know the woman in front of them suffered in ways they cannot imagine and been holding on hope for their survival for roughly 30 years. But they both knew they had to let her down as gently as they can.

"Lisa," began Jill. "Do you know long it's been since you and your parents' disappearance."

Lisa looked down as if deep in thought. "I don't know. I lost track a long time ago. Why do you ask?"

Chris let out a deep breath. "Lisa, listen, you and your parents were declared missing roughly 30 years ago and then presumed dead shortly after. A search party was even funded by Orwell Spencer-"

Jill instantly shut her mouth when she saw Lisa instantly became aggressive her eyes burning with hatred, tentacles sprouted from her back and one sprouted from her face. "DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!" Lisa then calmed down the tentacles retracting back into her body. "He is the one that has this done to mom and me. He is the one who had the badmen take mom and me to the bad place the minute we arrived in the mansion dad built. Please promise you will help me save my parents. Please. " she croaked.

To say Jill was heartbroken and filled with sympathy would be an understatement, but she had to be truthful with Lisa. "We promise to help you in any way we can to save your parents, but, Lisa, it's been a long, long time, you must consider the possibility that your parents are more than likely gone."

Lisa shook her head. "NO! Mom promised that we would escape together. I know they are alive. They have to be."

Chris and Jill knew that Lisa was in denial, and they don't blame her. Even though she was technically an adult mentally, she was still a teenager never having a chance to grow up mentally. So, for now, they give in just a little bit.

"Lisa, if they are alive we will save them, but we can't help you if we are tied," said Jill.

Lisa nodded. "Sorry," she said before proceeding to untie their arms then legs. Lisa stepped backed as Chris and Jill got up and stretched. Lisa then went to the other side of the room and grabbed their bags. "Here, I was really careful with them," she said handing Jill then Chris their bags.

"Thanks, but where are our weapons?" asked Chris.

Lisa pointed towards the platform that leads to the next room. "They are over there. Follow me."

"Hey," called out Jill stopping Lisa before she turned around. "Those shackles don't look too comfortable." Jill dug into her pocket and took out her lock picks. "If the locks aren't too damaged I call probably get those off." Jill smiled. "I'm pretty sure they aren't very comfortable," she said pointing at the shackles around Lisa's hands and ankles.

Lisa was hesitant then she nodded. "Ok."

Jill smiled at the show of trust. "Alright, it might take a minute, so you might want to take a seat."

"Alright," Lisa went to the pile of old junk on the other side of the room then pulled out an old wooden covered in webs. After setting it down, she sat in it and waited for Jill.

Jill towards her while Chris checked their bags for missing equipment. "Let us start with ones around your hands."

Lisa nodded and lifted her arms towards Jill who was trying not to wince at the amount grime and what she assumed was dried blood covering her hands... Jill bent down and examined the lock on the left side of the stock, surprisingly it was quite well preserved despite the years of abuse it likely suffered. There was very light rust the best she could hope for, but it will still be quite difficult to unlock it. Jill then began working her magic on the lock.

"So, Lisa, I can I ask you something?" asked Chris.

Lisa nodded. "Go ahead."

"Your mask, I read in your journal that they from the imposters that the 'badmen' sent," Chris lifted his hand before Lisa could speak. "I'm not judging you, you weren't exactly in your right mind, but I have to know. You know that they didn't take your mother's face, so why do you keep wearing them?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," assured Jill as she kept working on the lock which she was close to unlocking.

Lisa paused for a moment before she spoke. "I wanted to find something else to cover my face, but I can't. They turned me into a monster, and if I remove this mask, I might accidentally see the monstrous face they gave me. And I don't want to see it again." Lisa looked at Jill and Chris. "You said that you came here looking for your teammates and came with some. Did you find them?"

Jill stopped for a moment remembering the dead bodies of two members of Bravo team. "Yeah, we found a couple alive and a couple dead. So far two are alive with three dead and one missing likely dead. We also lost a man before we found the mansion."

"I'm sorry, sounds like they were your friends," said Lisa looking away likely out of guilt.

Jill shook her head. "It's alright, though I have a question since we are talking about my teammates. While my partner and I were following the forest trail, we received a call from our captain that he was attacked by a monster in the woods. Would you know anything about that."

Lisa hesitated for a moment then nodded. "I was out in the woods gathering some herbs for medicine when I saw two people I couldn't get a good look of one of them, but the other one was wearing…. shades."

Jill noted how Lisa was hesitant and uneasy when she talked about Captain Wesker. "That must have been Captain Wesker, and other guys must be one of our teammates."

"I snuck closer to get a better look, but the one with the shades, Wesker spotted me and pushed the one he was talking to out of the way and shot me. I guess I scared him." Lisa finished.

"Make sense. Captain Wesker is not one to just shoot, and considering the unusual nature if this operation he must have thought you were a zombie." Jill continues to pick the lock some more before a 'click' was heard. The lock now opened, Jill removed it from the shackles. She then opened the stock and removed it from her wrists. Jill then went to pick the lock on her ankle shackles. Fortunately, their locks were a little easier to lockpick, so it didn't take long for Jill to removed those as well. Jill got back and stretch her back. "There, you should be able to move around easier with those removed."

Lisa nodded then proceeded to get up without those shackles weighing her down; she straightens her back the sound of her spine cracking causing Jill and Chris to flinch. Lisa then rolled her shoulders causing to create a popping sound. Lisa now a head taller than Chris though she still had a slight hunch looked down at Jill relief apparent in her eye. "Thank you, it feels nice to have those off after all these years. Now follow me your guns are over here-"

"Wait, there something I have that I believe belongs to you now." Jill signaled Chris to hand her backpack. Chris handed her the backpack, she dug into the pack and pulled out a used brown book then took out of her pants pocket a gold lighter. "Here," Jill said handing the items to Lisa. "They were your father's. We found them while exploring."

Lisa raised her hand and slowly took the items clutching them as if they would disappear at any moment. Jill didn't blame her, it was the few possessions she had left of her family. Lisa took the lighter and caressed the engraving on its surface. "Don't play with fire. Love, Jessica." she read out loud. Though she didn't have any lips, Jill could tell that if she had some a sad smile would have touched her face. "Mom gave this lighter to my dad for his birthday. She had it engrave with that phrase as a joke." Lisa chuckled. "It was to poke fun at how clumsy he can sometimes be. We all had a good laugh that day." Lisa face then seem to sadden a little. "Those were better times." Lisa then looked at Jill and Chris. "Thank you, this means a lot." She then looked at them a little longer as if thinking. "Follow me, you two look tired, and I know a safer place for you two to rest." She then turned her back to them and revealing something that made Jill and Chris flinched.

On her back poking out of a torn hole of her medical gown was a tumorous growth which contributed to her hunched appearance, what made the two flinched was the fact that there substantial veiny yellow eye on top staring right at them blinking a couple of times. Lisa stopped and turned her head. "Sorry, I guess I should have warned you."

"So you can actually see from that?" asked Chris.

Lisa nodded. "As ugly as it is, it keeps me from being sneaked upon from behind." Lisa then urged the two to follow her.

Jill and Chris followed Lisa up the steps and saw their guns right where they were knocked out, Lisa picked up the pistol and shotgun then handed them to Jill then Chris respectively. After giving their thanks, they continued to follow Lisa into the next room. She went to the desk and picked up the open journal and flipped through its pages as if checking to see if everything was there. Lisa nodded then led the two into the back hallway then pointed at the storage chest.

"Take what you need from the chest. I was storing some supplies for my rescue attempt. I was going to bring my parents here and resupply before trying to get help." explained Lisa.

Jill and Chris went to the chest and opened it. They took some medical herbs out of the chest; some were green, some were blue, and a few were red. "These will come in handy. Thanks, Lisa."

Lisa shook her head. "We are going to need those if we are going to save your teammates and my parents."

Jill and Chris looked at each other knowing the likelihood of her parents being alive but didn't bring it up. They couldn't bear to destroy the first light of hope she had in a long time. They continue to follow her until they reached the end of the wooden floor and the start of the dirt floor into the back room with the covered entrance.

Lisa pointed at the wood covering. "We are going down there."

Jill spoke up. "But your journal said there were monsters down there?" she pointed out.

Lisa nodded. "Yes, there are, but this lead to my sanctuary, which I blocked the underground entrance to."

"So you covered the surface entrance just in case someone stumbled upon your cabin." Chris surmised.

"Yes," A couple of Lisa's tentacles shot out of her back and carried her items freeing her hands. She then went to the heavy looking wood cover and with an impressive show of strength effortlessly moved the covering revealing the hole and ladder underneath. "Follow me," she said as she went down the ladder and disappeared into the hole.

Jill and Chris soon followed after following their new ally for if they are going make it out of this alive, then they are going need all the help they can get.

**(So now next chapter the real fun begins…. Tears and a cry of determination.)**


End file.
